Spurs and Saddles
by BuckyTheRed
Summary: Matthew, a farm hand at Sweet Apple Acres, has an encounter with his love Applejack.


_Hello all! This is my first attempt at writing a "lemon", that is a sex scene. I'll be putting my author's notes in italics at the beginning for each one of these I post. This is a "one-shot" unless it receives an extra amount of attention so that I might continue it. Please leave your comments with the review function and I hope you enjoy!_

The sun beat down on the farmhand's back, not that he was ungrateful for the work however. His blue button-up work shirt lay on the dirt near the apple bucket, the sun was too much for the material to be worn. With a hefty grunt and a kick of his hind legs, the farmhand sent a blow into the apple tree. The apples glistened with juice as they fell into the buck with a satisfying plop. Matt, the farmhand, took a moment to admire the beautiful red apples, the skin of them was perfectly red and appeared polished. Matt smiled at the fruit and then pulled his shirt on, not bothering to button it up as the shirt would be dampened with sweat from his torso. Another grunt followed as Matt hefted the wooden barrel up with his teeth. The hard iron in his mouth once bothered him but he had gotten used to it over the weeks of his employment as he had with the sun. He performed a last minute check of the tree for any remaining apples and when he was satisfied, turned and began to walk on the soft grass. The grass felt good against his hooves, and it seemed that his employers took care of the grass as much as they did the apple trees. Matt knew that this couldn't be true however, after all the juicy red fruit made sure that the Apple family was known all the way from Ponyville to Canterlot.

The walk to the Apple farm house was long, the quota he had been assigned required him to go far into the eastern field. Although Matt was young and work had made him tough, the barrel grew heavy in his teeth. In an effort to avoid the cruel sun, Matt started to trot. His long, powerful legs kicked up a dust storm as he ran towards the farm house in the distance that was now growing rapidly.

Matt slowed down as he entered the yard that lead to the front door. He was greeted by the familiar figure of Granny Smith, who sat in her antique rocking chair at the front porch.

"Well howdy there Matthew!" Granny Smith hollered from the porch.

"Howrgghhg!". Matt stopped as he realized he still held the barrel of apples. "Hi Granny Smith!" Matt said as he put down the apples.

"After you drop those last ones off how bout you head on inside and wash up for supper," The elder pony spoke. Although Matt was not related to the Apples she kept a soft spot in her heart for the hard working pony.

"Shoot Granny I ate here last time," Matt yelled as he walked towards the barn.

"Nonsense, why you're practically family, you sure buck trees like an Apple". Matt smiled at the idea of being part of the family. As he put the barrel down inside the barn he buttoned his shirt out of respect for the elder.

"Well I appreciate that,". Matt stepped up onto the white wooden porch next to Granny.

"Big Macintosh and Applejack just got back a few minutes ago, heck I reckon they already started supper". Matt smiled at Granny Smith before opening the screen door.

"Hi Matt!" a small filly with a bow in her mane called to him.

"How are you doing Apple Bloom?" He said giving her a gentle rub on the forehead. The two had developed a close bond as Matt worked longer and longer hours on the farm.

"Just fine! I got an A on my history report!" She said with joy as she raised the grade winning paper so Matt could see it.

"Well dang! I hope you didn't have a helping hoof on this project,". Matt chuckled. Apple Bloom blushed and looked at the ceiling.

"Well I suppose I might of received a little help from you!" She said with a giggle. Matt chuckled again.

"Good job champ!" He said as he grinned at the filly. "Say do you mind telling me where your brother and sister are?"

"Well Applejack's upstairs and here comes Big Mac now." Matt turned around to look as the large red stallion entered the room. His red coat was a sharp contrast to Matt's dark blue one, however his brown mane was only a few shades lighter than Matt's own. Although Matt was well built and tall for most ponies, the top of his head only came up to about midway of Big Mac's neck.

"Mac."Matt nodded at Big Mac.

"Matt." Macintosh returned the gesture. The two were good friends as well as Matt and Apple Bloom, even if they didn't talk as much.

"How was harvest?" Big Mac asked him.

"Decent." He replied.

"Well that's good ." Big Mac said softly and strolled over to the stove, where a pot bubbled slowly. " My sis is upstairs waitin for ya." Matt nodded and began up the stairs."Matt." Big Mac called. The farmhand turned to look at Macintosh.

"No funny business, ya hear?" Matt nodded and sighed as he continued up the stairs.

Out of the entire Apple family Big Macintosh was the most reluctant towards accepting Matt and Applejack's relationship. Though the dating of the two was what led to Matt's employment, he still kept a firm eye on the two whenever they were together. Matt feared the possibility of a repeat of the time when he had returned Applejack from a date and Big Mac had caught him giving his sister a peck on the lips. It had been a simple, closed kiss, but that did not stop Big Mac from scolding Matt on the necessary chivalry required when dealing with ladies. That had been a while ago and Mac had eased off since then but there still was the feeling of being watched every time he was with the farm mare in a room.

Nevertheless, Matt neared Applejack's door and began to step softly. He eased slowly and put his head to the door. His ears strained for a noise inside the room and he smiled to himself when he heard the farm pony whistling softly. He creaked open the door ever so slightly so that he was able to catch a glimpse of Applejack reading on her bed. He knew she read but he had never seen her do it before. Her back was to him but from what he could see she was studying the book intently. He gazed at the farmer's shapely curves and tight flank and he imagined what he could, no, _would_ do to them if he was given the opportunity. With a lustful sigh he eased the door open a little bit more and began to move towards the bed.

He moved slowly towards the mare, all the while taking in her movements. Her powerful, slow breaths. The occasional flick of her tail. All of these features Matt simply adored. He reached the edge of the bed and leaned forward just enough so he could smell her breath, it not surprisingly smelled of apples and cider. He slowly raised his right hoof towards her neck.

"Gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed her. Applejack shook and jumped up.

"Aaaaah!" She screamed as she spun around to see him. Her eyes quickly went from fear to playful annoyance. Matt laughed loudly as this was the first time he had ever successfully scared the mare.

"I got you! I finally got you!" He smiled and raised his hooves in a victory dance.

"No you didn't ...its just..I got to a surprising part in the book is all," She stammered.

"Sure you did! Admit it, I scared you," He said as he tackled her playfully flat onto the bed.

"Fine, I suppose you got me but that don't mean you can wrestle!". Applejack spun underneath him and rolled him over onto his back, her hooves holding his tight against the mattress. They continued to struggle against each other until their eyes locked. His brown eyes stared deep into her green ones.

"Okay your a better wrestler than me," Matt said as a sly grin appeared on his face. "But how do you fare with kissing?" He rose up and meet the farmer on the lips. Her eyes were wide open in surprise until she returned the kiss and began to moan softly. Her lips were the sweetest thing Matt had ever tasted, he thought as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue, although smaller, wrestled with his for dominance as they passionately kissed. The two hot muscles flexed and wrapped around each other until finally the two broke for air.

"That...was...good," Applejack said in between puffs of air. "But this is better!" She quickly pressed her lips back to his and slid her tongue in with force and vigor. This time Matt didn't struggle, he just let her sweet taste fill his mouth as her wet muscle moved with his. They broke again, the kiss seemed to have drained the two. A simply "Wow" was all Matt could mutter after such a extravagant make out session.

"So". He said after a few more breaths. " What are you reading?"

"Oh just a book bout a sweet innocent filly who falls in love with a stupid colt," She replied. Matt laughed quietly and began to kiss and nuzzle her neck. With each touch Applejack erupted into giggles and squirmed against Matt's toned body.

"Is that so? Well how bout I show you what a stupid colt can do". Matt looked at her and kissed her neck deeply. Applejack moaned against Matt's lips which made sent hot blood throughout his body. The two started to kiss again when the sound of pans being banged together rang out through the house.

"Supper's ready!" Granny Smith called from below. Applejack sighed and got up to her nightstand, where she quickly donned her trademark hat.

"Come on lover boy, you need to keep up your energy!" She winked at him. Matt smiled at the girl he had fallen in love with, her eyes returning the affection.

The two decided to go down the stairs separately as to avoid questioning. When Matt entered the dining room he gazed upon Applejack and her little sister working to set the table. Granny sat at one end of the table and snored softly. Big Macintosh guided a steaming pot onto the table.

"So," He said as he poured the stew into Granny Smith's bowl. "You two always mess up your manes before dinner?" Applejack's face grew red and Matt stared blankly at his bowl. After a few awkward moments of hesitation, it was Applejack who finally spoke up.

"Oh well I uh... wanted to see how it looked let down," Applejack stammered out. Matt grinned sheepishly. Big Mac just shook his head.

"Granny...Granny! Scold them!" Big Mac said loudly.

"Huh? What?" The elder pony said as she shook herself awake.

"These two were smoochin". Big Mac gestured towards the two with his head.

"What? Well I suppose as long as the young gentlestallion remains respectful I believe the two are mature enough". Big Mac just sat there with his mouth open.

"Granny when I was their age you scolded me!" Big Mac said in a whining tone.

"Well that's cause you were a foolin, hormonal, colt! Matthew here knows not to overstep his bounds and if he does I know Applejack is smart enough to keep him in line". Granny Smith nodded and smiled at the couple.

"And you will keep him in line," Big Mac said to Applejack with a glare shot at Matt.

"Don't need to worry bout me Macintosh, Matt is a good colt," Applejack said reassuringly. The family and employee then settled down to eat their meal.

As Macintosh and Granny cleared the bowls and Apple Bloom skipped to her room, Matt felt enlightened that Granny felt he was a suitable for her granddaughter but he was also distraught that Big Mac didn't trust him. Matt and Mac were good enough friends, but whenever talk of Matt being with Applejack came about it always sent Big Mac into a foul mood. It made Matt wish he had someone that protective of him but it also irritated him. Matt and Applejack had never done anything, both of them were still virgins, but Matt still feared that if he gave Mac the wrong idea it would displace him from the family he had grown attached to. As Matt slowly broke free of his thoughts he felt a gentle hoof shake him.

"Matt I know my brother can be a little hard headed sometimes," Applejack whispered to him. "...But he means well so please tolerate him, if not for his sake than for mine?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Of course I will, you didn't even need to ask," He whispered back to her. She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You're too good sugar cube!" She said and nuzzled his neck, softly. "tell ya what, how bout we sneak out tonight? You know the pond? I'll get a blanket and maybe some dessert". Matt nudged his nose into her neck taking in her scent. "And maybe some apple pie too!" She giggled as her comment turned Matt's cheeks into a rosy color.

"That sounds lovely but first I need to talk to Granny Smith about my pay". Applejack shook her head in the same manner as her brother but with a slight smirk.

"Well I'll leave you to your talkin but I expect you to be there at nine o clock," She said and trotted up the stairs, swinging her hips to memorize him. Matt stood there long after she returned to her room, his thoughts running rapidly through his mind.

"Say Granny," Matt said as he walked towards the elder pony. "You mind if I ask you something?" Granny Smith slowed the rocking of her chair and studied him.

"A course Matthew! I always have time for family". Matt smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Well Granny it's kinda about the family," He said opening his eyes with a glint. She ceased rocking and listened. "I was wondering if I could get an advance on my pay". The words stumbled out of his mouth.

"Sure Matthew," She said and grabbed her purse from a small table on her right. "But you'll have to tell me what it's for". Matt gulped and slowly nodded.

"Well Granny you know I've worked here for about a year now..." Matt started slowly.

"And?" Granny Smith said with a smile.

"And me and Applejack have been a couple for a little bit longer."

"Go on".

"So I figure I need the pay...". Granny Smith looked at him intently. Matt gulped loudly."Well I wanted to ask you...".

"Ask me what?" Granny Smith said sweetly.

"I wanted to ask you...if I could have your permission to marry your granddaughter". A silence followed Matt's confession. The birds seemed to stop chirping and the breeze ceased. Granny Smith rose from her seat and looked at him expressionless.

"You see that's why I need the advance...for a ring," He said nervously. She continued her emotionless glare.

Slowly the elder pony's expression grew into a full blow smile.

"I hoped you would have asked her sooner or later and you don't know how proud you've made me! Asking my permission, what a gentlecolt, exactly the kind of boy I hoped she'd snag". Matt laughed, half surprised at her approval. "But...". Matt shook at the word. " I can't have a stallion making himself broke by splurging on a ring, not that my little Applejack doesn't deserve the best". Matt looked on puzzled. "here," She said and reached into her purse.

"What are you...?" Matt asked confusedly.

"This...," She said pulling a sparkle of metal out of her purse."...Was given to me by Grampa Applewood when he proposed to me," She said and handed him the ring. Matt took it in his hoof and observed it carefully. The diamond was not big and the gold was now a dull color but if he looked closely he could see a glimmer that was unlike anything he had never seen before. As he realized the importance of the gift he had just received he could feel tears welling up in his eyes that he desperately fought to hold back.

"Granny..I can't thank you enough!" He hugged her tightly.

"Seeing my Applejack getting married to such a handsome and kind colt is thanks enough!" She smiled. "But for the sake of my back, could ya squeeze a little softer please?" Matt let go and smiled.

"Now go run along now it's getting late. Better go ask her when the moon is just right". Matt hugged her again and began towards the pond. Granny Smith just smiled and slowly started to rock slowly in her chair.

Matt slid the ring into his shirt pocket as he galloped to the pond where Applejack and him shared their first real kiss. He had wondered why she had picked the pond and now he worried that she knew what he was planning on doing. As he neared the tree overlooking the small, blue, pond, his eyes searched frantically for his soon-to-be fiance. With a slight jump he sprinted when he saw the farm mare, his speed almost causing him to crash into her.

"Matthew as anxious as I am to cuddle with you what in tarnation has gotten into you?" She asked as she approached her the nervous stallion.

"Oh sorry love, I just didn't want to be late," He said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well I suppose you're forgiven". Applejack pressed her lips against his, this time much longer and more intense. He wrapped his fore hooves around her smaller, tight body and relished in her presence. The two hugged for several minutes, each one absorbing the other's being. After what they both wished was an eternity, Matt stepped back and cleared his throat. Applejack looked at him puzzled.

"AJ I have something I need to ask you". Matt reached into his shirt pocket, quickly retrieving something and holding it behind his back. "I've wanted to do this for a long time and I guess today, being with you made me realize it was the right time". Matt slowly knelt down. Applejack just looked at him with her soft green eyes."Applejack would you make me the happiest stallion in the world by marrying me?" The world stopped. Applejack just looked at him with a calm face but she didn't dare to move. If there had been another pony watching they would have shot the two a nervous cough.

"You...want me to marry you?" She said with no tone in her voice. Matt nodded, his eyes displaying a mixture of pleading and confusion. Then Applejack did something that Matt would remember for the rest of his life.

In one graceful leap, Applejack tackled Matt to the ground with a barrage of kisses."Of course I'll marry you ya silly colt". Her voice rang out, happy and excited. Matt couldn't help but grin as the happiness swelled inside him as he returned her kisses. Their hooves gripped each others bodies and their tongues wrestled for affection. The ring lay on the blanket Applejack had placed out. It was after all, only a witness to the two's love.

Applejack straddled Matt onto the blanket. She laughed with pleasure as the stallion planted kiss after kiss along her neck while their bodies started to grind together.

"You know Matt.." Applejack said after she planted a wet, sloppy kiss onto his lips. "...Seeing as we're getting hitched it would be alright under the eyes of Celestia if we..."

"Consummated our love?" Matt said as he started nibbling gently on her ear. Instead of replying Applejack let loose a moan that could be deemed girly for the normally tom-colt.

"Did ya...bring anything to...?" Before she could finish, her hoof felt a shape in Matthew's shirt and pulled it out of the pocket. Studying the wrapped prophylactic in her hoof, she sent Matt a smirk."Now I know if you hadn't of asked me to marry you, you still would have behaved right?" Matt just laughed with as she placed the condom next to him on the blanket. Matt could feel her body warming up at the prospect and his in turn started to warm as well. "Now lets get that shirt off ya," She said and began to undo the buttons rather rapidly. As she went down further Matt grew nervous and Applejack was aware of this. When she reached the last button, located at the midpoint of his belly, she did not undo it with her hooves. Instead, she took the button in her teeth causing Matt to sweat . With a rip she popped off the last button and discarded the stallion's work into the grass. She now began to kiss his torso as she ran her hoof through his mane. Her kisses went lower until she reached the bottom of his belly and she could feel Matt quiver beneath her.

"Not...yet," His voice called with a matching look on his face. Applejack got to her feet and smiled at him, Matt was willing to forgo his pleasure (which she could tell he desired greatly) to make sure the mood did not drop from a romantic and meaningful one, to a lustful and carnal one (not yet anyway). He rose to his feet and pressed her down this time onto the soft blanket." I want you to feel good, my sweet. You've already gave me the satisfaction of becoming your husband so I must return the favor." He started to kiss her, deeply. The two moaned into each other's mouths. Then ever so slowly and carefully, he started to kiss her soft warm skin lower and lower. It was now Applejack who began to sweat and pant nervously but she didn't tell him to stop. Suddenly without warning, he kissed and took one of Applejack's nipples into his mouth. She gasped in pleasure at the new sensation. He licked and sucked on the gland as Applejack squirmed and moaned against him, her cries of passion becoming more rapid and loud. He teased each one while Applejack's body burned with lust for the stallion. She could feel the top of her hind legs growing wet as he continued to suck and massage her teats.

Matt stopped much to Applejack's disappointment. He then planted his lips just above her now glistening marehood. She squealed in delight as Matt teased her. Matt then stopped as he gazed upon her slit. He looked up at her with a cautious glance.

"Please," She whispered to him. Matt didn't need another word . He took a deep sniff and gave a testing lick against her labia.

"Ahhh!" Applejack moaned as she grew wetter. Matt licked her again, this time parting her lips and letting his tongue lap up the juice. He continued to lap and slurp at her honey pot as he enjoyed the sweet flavor. It soon covered his muzzle as each lick grew rougher.

Applejack's face burned in new found bliss. Her entire body seemed to shake as Matt kissed and licked her marehood. "Matt! Oh MATT!" She screamed in joy as his tongue entered her. By now Matt's face was covered in Applejack's fluids. Matt stopped and rose from her body with lust in his eyes. His sheath was uncovered and his penis was on full display. Applejack couldn't tell what the length was but it was big. Matt was well endowed, his long, red, rod held an impressive girth and his balls hung large and red behind his shaft. Applejack panted at the sight of it while Matt blushed in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have been, but the idea of being 'out' in front of her was new. Applejack blushed as well, this being the first male part she had ever seen before and the idea of it filling her made her heart thump with anticipation.

Matt reached over and tore open the condom's wrapper. He slowly unrolled it as he slid it around the tip of his rod. Applejack didn't think it would stretch enough but by some miracle it stretched all the way to the base.

"Are you ready?" Matt panted.

"I'm ready Matt," Applejack replied. She rolled over and got to her hooves. Applejack turned to him and spread her haunches, while she flagged her tail to the side. The entire action gave him greater lust. He slowly mounted her, placing his front hooves onto her sides. His rod began to prod at her rear, until he took it in his hoof to guide it towards her slit. The tip parted her lips. Applejack gasped when she felt the new object enter her slit. Slowly he edged forward into her dripping folds, ever moment bringing him new sensations he never knew he could have. Then rather abruptly, he stopped and looked at her. The tip of his rod touched her barrier.

"Do...do you want me to...?" Matt said between breaths. Applejack just smiled at him.

"Matt I love you and I want you to have it," she said. Matt nodded and began to inch forward. Her hymen held for a second than after a push that Matt hoped wasn't to rough, it gave way.

"Ahhhhhh!" Applejack cried out. She didn't expect it to have the girth and size it did and the surprise pained her slightly.

"I'm sorry... I'll stop," Matt said and slowly started to pull out only to have Applejack stop him. With a reassuring push, she silently gave him permission to continue. He started again and pushed deeper. His rod was wrapped tightly by her folds and the condom did little to hide the intense heat and pleasure. In all his youth he had never experienced something so tight and warm. His lonely nights with a dirty magazine and an old sock were nothing compared to this. Above all however, was the fact that he was experiencing it with his love, it was something he wanted to do ever since he watched the farm mare bounce her shapely flanks. The very flanks where he now thrusted rapidly in between.

Applejack moaned wildly as Matt shook her entire body with his deep and thorough pumps. The pain of her folds being spread had quickly left and now it was replaced with strong waves of happiness. Her fluids began to soak the fur at the base of Matt's penis. This seemed to signal Matt, as now his thrusts became wilder and staggered.

"M...Matt...I...I love you!" Applejack screamed as her knees grew weak with passion. Her body burned and her mind quivered with pure ecstasy.

"I love you too Applejack Apple!" Matt yelled back as he kissed her neck. They both started the climb onto the plateau of pleasure. Their moans became louder as his thrusts grew faster.

"I'm getting close to something!" Applejack yelled.

"Me too!" He called.

Then in an instant it happened. Applejack's body convulsed and shook with spasms of bliss. Intense pleasure racked her body as fluid soaked her butt and Matt's front.

"Ahhh! Oh my god! I love you Matthew!" She moaned out as the orgasm ravaged her. It made her marehood tighten which sent Matt over the edge.

With a last, powerful thrust Matt slammed deep into her body and came. His head spiraled into dizzying happiness as his penis shot thick, hot squirts of seed into the condom. His body tingled as he emptied himself into the flap at the end of the rubber wrapping. Some of it overflowed and came out of Applejack's slit, dripping onto the blanket in large drops. Applejack cried out as she collapsed from exhaustion, Matt still stayed inside of her.

"That was amazing!" she coughed out as the two moved into a spooning position.

"Not bad for a stupid colt huh?" He said with a laugh. She just smiled and shook her head. The couple's breathing remained rough and quick while Matt pulled the blanket over himself and his love. Their faces shined with the after glow and the air smelled of their sweaty and lustful endeavor.

Matt pulled himself closer and wrapped his fore hooves tightly around her. A soft snore from Applejack sent a grin to Matt's face as he snuggled against her and closed his eyes. The love making took much out of both of them and Matt slowly started to drift into sleep.

And while he rested there, with a beautiful mare snug against him, he could have sworn he heard a giant red stallion yell. But Matt didn't care, he was too happy for the worries of tomorrow to get to him. He was in love.

The End

_Thank you for reading and I would love it if you left a thoughtful comment with the review feature. I appreciate your words and would love to hear how I fared on my "lemon". Thank you!_


End file.
